another goldenberry
by plumporin
Summary: -[Miya atsumu x fem!Kageyama tobio] Tobio harus rutin ke rumah sakit untuk check up jantung
1. prolog

" _Kurasa Tuhan belum meninggalkanku. Cih! Sampah Masyarakat itu, bisa bicara benar ternyata. Tapi, dipikir berapa kali pun, cara Tuhan menjawab salah satu keinginanku terasa ada yang salah. Sangat aneh sekali, orang yang pernah kusukai dijatuhkan tepat di atas tempat tidurku. Wah, wajah tidurnya sangat manis."_

 _"Apa ini yang namanya penghiburan alam bawah sadar? Mentang-mentang situasiku sedang kacau. Wah, baik sekali Tuhan menghiburku walaupun cuma mimpi. Mungkin bukan dari Tuhan, tapi dari iblis. Apa benar ini mimpi? He-- Aku bahkan bisa menyentuhnya. Apa ini yang dinamakan lucid dream?"_

 _"Kesempatan!"_

\- **_Miya Atsumu (26 Tahun), linglung kenyataan_**

" _BEDEBAH INI SIAPA?"_

\- **_Kageyama Tobio (25 tahun), baru bangun tidur lalu menjerit marah-marah_**


	2. 1 SIAPA?

Jejeritan dua manusia rambut kuning-hitam, tidak selesai-selasai. Entahlah mereka ini mau bikin berapa episode. Tidak sadar sepertinya kalau jam tayang mereka itu sempit.

Kageyama Tobio, seorang wanita. Sudah jatuh dari kasur. Pantatnya mendarat dengan selamat sehingga tidak ada patah tulang.

Miya Atsumu, seorang laki-laki. Sudah jatuh dari kasur. Pantatnya tidak mendarat dengan selamat, karena mendapat tusbol dari botol _lotion_ milik wanita.

Kembali lagi adegan jejeritan. Kali ini hanya suara bariton ' _Wadow Wadow Wadow'_ yang terdengar. Tidak ada campuran jeritan wanita seperti tadi. ' _SETAANN_ '

Laki-laki itu melompat tiga kali sambil pegang-pegang pantatnya. Si wanita, termangap-mangap saja saat melihatnya.

Di saat seperti ini, alarm milik Tobio berbunyi nyaring. Tidak mau kalah saing sama suara jeritannya Atsumu.

Duet dulu.

 _Ba ba ba ba ba ba na na. Banana, ITTAI na na ba JJZZZ ba nana potato..._

"F*ck banana!" F*ck potato!"

Sudah lepas kontrol emosi.

Tobio yang sedang berdiri, mangap, tetap terlihat cantik walaupun baru bangun tidur-- tertangkap dalam pengelihatan Atsumu.

Tobio ditunjuk Atsumu. "I want to f*ck you!"

Waduh, sepertinya ada yang khilap berkata-kata kasar dan deklarasi terang-terangan di depan mantan pujaan hati. Atsumu sadar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Sempat cemas. Cepat juga pulihnya.

"Bodo! Ini kan cuma mimpi"

Lha, masih dianggap mimpi toh?

 _"NPC brengsek! What?? dia bilang mau?? what the-- Mentang-mentang aku jomblo ya."_

Saking tidak percaya nya dengan ketidakmasukalan ini, Tobio juga beranggapan bahwa ini hanya fiktif belaka, bualan alam bawah sadar.

Tobio ingin menyentuh NPC yang dimaksud.

Maka dari itulah, ia merangkak ke atas kasur. Sepertinya mau mendekat ke pria asing itu. Tobio mendekati sambil pelan-pelan menunjuk _(maksud hati ingin mentoel-toel NPC brengsek ganteng satu ini)._

Atsumu yang bingung, juga ikutan merangkak ke atas kasur, sambil sodor telunjuk.

Dua orang ini sudah mirip dua alien yang sudah lama tak bersua. Mereka seolah berkomunikasi lewat ujung telunjuk masing-masing. Sempat bertatapan selama tiga detik. Setelah sadar, sentuhan tadi bagai memberi kejutan listrik.

Kali ini mereka tidak bisa mengelak.

"Kau manusia!" Ini Tobio sambil berteriak. Hampir ia menjambak rambut Atsumu.

Atsumu menghindar. "Kau Kageyama Tobio sungguhan?" Beda. Ini bukan jeritan. Tapi itu adalah nada kerinduan. Sudah jelas ada indikasi perasaan yang pernah terpendam tapi tidak tersampaikan.

Tobio menanggapi dengan cara seperti ini. "Kau siapa? Jawab aku brengsek! Kau apakan aku semalam? Kurang ajar kau? Kurang ajar kau!" Katanya sambil tunjuk-tunjuk.

"Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa, kenapa pakaian ku--masih utuh. Heee, Tidak terjadi ada apa-apa ternyata."

Tobio batal mensleding pria di depan.

"Wah, proyeksi mimpi pun, bisa meniru orang aslinya."

Menurut Tobio, ini harus diluruskan. "Ini bukan mimpi, _Boge_!"

Atsumu tertawa dua detik. Tersungging sambil berbalik badan. Tak lupa dua matanya dipejamkan tanda sedang berpikir.

" _Aku mulai takut kalau ini benar-benar nyata. Mau dipajang di mana mukaku? Apa nyawaku bisa selamat?"_

Tak lama, Atsumu berani membuka mata.

"GAAH!!" Atsumu menjerit karena melihat selimut gambar beruang di lantai.

"GAAH!!" Menjerit lagi ketika menoleh ke samping, ada perlengkapan alat dandan cewek.

"GAAAHH!!" Semakin terkejut ketika menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati tumpukan baju kotor di atas kursi putar, dan ada pakaian dalam cewek warna hitam di atasnya.

Atsumu auto memucat. Dilihat dari manapun ia seperti orang asing cabul yang numpang tidur di kamar cewek.

Semua rasa kagetnya itu terakumulasi, menggumpal jadi satu, lalu berkumpul dalam lambung. Atsumu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Ia segera angkat kaki dari posisi, tapi belum sampai minggat dari lokasi. Destinasinya adalah toilet. Ia numpang muntah di sana.

Tobio mengiringi. Mengintip sedikit. Tak lama, ia menelpon polisi.

"Halo. Iya Halo. Tolong. Saya mau lapor, ada orang asing--"

Tobio bisa mendengar teriakan Atsumu, "To-- Hueeek!"

"Ada pemabuk yang--"

Terdengar sekali lagi, "Huek--"

"Cepat ke sini! Orang ini benar-benar,"

"Maaf nona, untuk saat ini Pizza Uhui belum melayani pesanan delivery. Silahkan diulangi--"

Langsung dimatikan!

"KANAPA? Kenapa di saat ini aku menghubungi Pizza Uhui? Bukannya polisi? Hinata _Boge_!"

Lapar ya? Kok jadi menyalahkan orang lain?

Tobio jadi banting ponsel. Lalu dipungut lagi, karena ia harus menelpon polisi betulan.

Ia tidak sadar kalau si pria kuning sudah ada di hadapannya. "Hei, yang tadi itu aku minta maaf. Tidak usah takut, aku bukan orang Jahat." Katanya sambil mengelap tangan dengan tisu toilet.

"Langsung saja, aku pemilik apartemen ini."

"Mana mungkin aku percaya! Kau pencuri kan?"

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti! Kau pacarnya Oikawa ya? Brandal itu! sudah kubilang jangan bawa wanita ke sini."

"Kau mengenal Senpai?" Seketika wajahnya berubah masam, "siapa kau, berani menyebut Senpai berandal? Aku bukan pacarnya!!"

"Santai!"

Untuk ukuran mantan orang disukai, Atsumu merasa aneh ia mengaku lega. "Lalu kau ini siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? "

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?"

"Apartemenmu? Nona, kau salah."

"Aku sudah sewa selama setengah tahun."

"Kau ini tidak mengerti ya? Apartemen ini hakmiliknya atas namaku. Lalu, aku tidak pernah ingat kalau kau menyewa dariku. Lagi pula ini kusewakan pada-- Ah, Oikawa ya?"

"Tunggu! Aku akan menelpon Senpai."

"Jangan!" Diulangi, "Jangan! Tolong jangan menghubungi siapa-siapa. Percayalah, aku bukan orang yang seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Ggrrr, semakin mencurigakan saja. Kau orang cabul ya? Eh, tapi kau mengenalku. Tapi aku tidak. Kau ini siapa? Tolong jelas sedikit! Bisa tidak?"

Sakit kan hati Atsumu itu. Kageyama Tobio ternyata sudah melupakannya. Haruskah ia memperkenalkan diri dan mengingatkan dimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana momen yang sudah mereka lalui?

" _Cantik, ini aku. Masa sih kau sudah lupa? Sebelum kelulusan SMA, kau dan teman-temanmu jalan-jalan ke Tokyo. Entah namanya takdir atau apa, aku dan kembarku menjadi tourguide sekalian jadi supir kalian. Masa sih kau lupa? Tiga hari lho kita bersama. Saat aku memberimu eskrim dan kau kelihatan senang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum. Kupikir kau juga menyukaiku. Ternyata tidak ya?"_

Tidak mungkin Atsumu mengatakannya. Mau ditaruh ke mana wajahnya? Jadi pajangan dinding?

Kembali ke perkara salah paham.

"Sebentar!" Atsumu menggeledah mantelnya sendiri. Dompet, itu yang sedang ia cari.

"Aku masih belum percaya. Kau pikir aku ini bodoh?"

Atsumu bersuara, "begini saja, kau telpon Oikawa. Tanyakan siapa pemilik apartemen ini. Bilang, kau harus mengisi data pengawasan tempat tinggal."

"Oh, oke!"

Tobio kembali masuk kamar. Ponsel ditemukan di atas meja dekat botol parfum. Bersungut-sungut ia menelpon Senpai yang bernama Oikawa Toruu.

"Halo, Senpai. Iya ini aku. Maaf membangunkanmu. Ini darurat. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu! Aku hanya ingin tau siapa nama pemilik apartemen ini. Aku lupa menyerahkan surat pengawasan tempat tinggal. Ya tinggal kau jawab saja. Tidak usah marah-marah begitu. Tidak usah ngegas ya! Aku santai ngomongnya. Jadi, siapa nama pemilik apartemen ini? Eh, Miya Osamu?"

"Oikawa brengsek!" Batin Atsumu yang tadinya mengikuti jalan Tobio. Ada kartu identitas sudah dipegang.

"Ah bukan ya? Miya Atsumu? Yang benar yang mana dong? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tertekan. Baik, aku tutup dulu."

Tobio malang. Senpai yang harusnya bisa memberi ketenangan batin, malah balas berteriak pagi-pagi. Padahal Tobio berharap, Senpai menanyakan apa dirinya baik-baik saja, kabarnya gimana, sudah sarapan atau belum.

Karena kecewa, ia jadi semakin kesal melihat Atsumu. " Heh! Namamu siapa?"

"Miya--"

"Miya, miya, Miyabi siapa?"

Ponsel Atsumu bergetar di dalam saku mantel. Kata feelingnya, Oikawa lah yang menelpon. Benar rupanya.

"Halo--AKU! AKU! AKU!" Atsumu juga tidak kalah kesal karena pertanyaan Oikawa di telepon.

"Aku pemilik apartemen yang kau sewa setahun itu. Ahem! Aku bukannya marah. Hanya saja kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak butuh saranmu, bodoh. Jangan panggil aku sayang!"

Sumpah, Tobio merasa tertikung. Walaupun tadi marah-marah, dalam hatinya tidak. Ia hanya merasa gugup karena harus mendengar suara senpai kesayangan. " _Kapan ya aku dipanggil sayang sama Senpai? Kalau begitu aku ingin jadi laki-laki. Eh, maho dong?"_

Pria yang sedang menelpon itu masih berteriak. "Namaku MIYA ATSUMU! Oikawa bodoh!"

Nut!

Panggilan dimatikan. "Cih dasar. Bikin naik darah! Bagaimana? Sudah percaya?"

"Memang benar, namamu Miya Atsumu?"

"Ini kartu identitasku! Lihat sendiri!"

"Sebentar, Oikawa Senpai menelpon lagi."

"Halo Senpai? Iya. Terimakasih. Oh Miya Otsamu. Ah, Atsumu. Otsamu. Atsumu. Yang benar yang mana, Boge?"

Atsumu menyahut Tobio pelan dengan wajah seram masih menempel. "A.T.S.U.M.U! Atsumu."

"He, iya. Atsumu. APA?" Nadanya langsung melonjak tinggi. Setelah menatap Atsumu, Tobio semakin bersungut-sungut. "Kalau bisa jangan sampai ketemu orangnya? Kenapa? Hee--Dia orang cabul?Yang benar?"

Tobio rasanya mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari perlindungan dari senpai. Nada harus terdengar merana. "Senpai, tolong--"

Panggilan diputus, oleh Atsumu. Tanpa izin Tobio, tadi ia menarik ponsel dan menekan tombol merah kuat-kuat.

Ingin Atsumu itu menyewa jasa tampol online untuk orang bernama Oikawa Toruu.

Atsumu berbisik,

"Kalau kau mengenal Oikawa dengan baik, ada benarnya kau tidak mempercayai ucapannya."

"A-aku sependapat."

Tobio berbalik, menghadap Atsumu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kau pemiliknya atau apa. Tetap saja caramu salah, tuan."

"Baik ini memang salahku. Aku sudah mengerti mengapa kau bisa ada di sini. Sebelumnya maaf karena masuk tanpa izin. Kudengar Oikawa sedang ada si Kyoto, jadi kupikir apartemen ini kosong. Sekali lagi maaf atas keributan ini."

Dilihat dari pandangan Atsumu, Tobio sudah tidak semarah sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hei, bisa kita bicarakan ini nanti? Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh, bukannya kau harus bersiap berangkat bekerja?"

"I-iya. Jadi maksudmu, kau akan di sini sebentar saja 'kan? Tapi sebentar itu berapa lama ya? Apa itu satu jam? Tiga puluh menit? Maaf, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

"Iya aku mengerti. Nantiku beritahu setelah kau pulang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir benar. Aku masih ma--

"Heh! Jadi kau mau di sini sampai sore?!!"

- **TBC** -


End file.
